The RuneWorld Chronicles
by Natureal
Summary: My first fanfic, R&R please. Anglius is lost in a world he hasn't seen before. T just to be safe.
1. Lumbridge

_**The RuneWorld Chronicles**_

I stood in amazement as I saw Lumbridge for the first time. Even though I had been born here, I had never seen anything aside from my little room I shared with my mother in the servant quarters in the main castle. I was three years old then, when I saw the outside world from the little balcony on the second floor. I stand there know, 10 years later, when things have changed, wondering at the mystery of life. My name is Anglius, My father is Saradomin, and my mother is Dyamonda, a servant a Lumbridge Castle. I live with my mother as my father is far away in Ardougne. Now I shall go to see the world for myself, and I will write in this book as I go, writing down all my adventures as I see them. ONWARD!

_**The Attack on Lumbridge**_

They came so fast with their ships that we never saw them coming. The Doomsayer had warned us, as had prophets from Al Kharid, Draynor, and even as far away as Varrock. We never listened. Nobody really thought that anybody would want to conquer the sleepy trade city of Lumbridge. Duke Horacio had ruled a good 25 years without anything much happening, and his father and even grandfather had also never seen a major event in their lifetimes. Only his great grandfather had seen something, and he had seen the founding of the city, but that was as a child. Nobody really knew how Duke Lum had come to power (Horacio's Great-Grandfather) (not his real name, his real name was Duke Sigmunniud, but nobody could say that, so they called him Lum). Now, as the first major event since the armies of Draynor had swept in through the forest 125 years earlier, the Apes from the Atoll south of Karamaja came in on their ships, which had been stolen over a period of years from idiots dumb enough to sail near the place. They had powerful scimitars made of Dragonite, a material only found in the deep wilderness, the territory of the elves, deep under Ardougne, and, of course, on Ape Atoll. Humans got what they could of this rare substance from deep under the tunnel mines of Ardougne, but the apes had tons of the stuff just a few meters under the surface, due to their volcano. Dragonite was very light, and very, very hard. The apes had master gorilla smiths, who made enough dragon weapons and armour to equip an army, and all of that dragon was coming at Lumbridge. Obviously, the apes expected a lot more resistance than they were going to get. Lumbridge gathered up an army, as did Al Kharid and Draynor, which were near Lumbridge and along the coastline. Luckily, the one thing the apes didn't have was cannons. Lumbridge's army was made up of half-trained soldiers thrown into mithril and adamant armour. Only the Elite Warriors could afford rune. Most of the citizens fled Lumbridge, but some stayed to join the army and protect the city. Since Lumbridge was the first target, Draynor and Al Kharid offered some of their elite forces, and Lumbridge eagerly accepted them. Most of the cannons from the Lumbridge castle were moved to the shoreline, waiting for the apes to come into range. New cannons were made from the metal of unused armour, and soon a hundred cannon were waiting to open fire. A cannon could put a large dent in a Dragonite shield, so more metal was mined at a frenzied pace. I watched from the sidelines, part of the army. I had Adamant Armour, but, as a gift from my father, I had a Rune Longsword. Rune could easily destroy adamant, and even put a hole in dragon armour. As night fell, we watched and waited.

-BBBBAAAAANNNNNGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- An earsplitting bang came from the ape ships. They had launched one of their boats, and, since they thought it would be dishonourable to launch a surprise attack, they alerted us with a might bang, which came from one of them hitting a gong of hollowed iron. We prepared our cannon, and aimed them at the lights coming toward us from the ape fleet.

We all heard a crash as the first of our cannonballs hit the ape boat nearest to the shore. Then the rest of our cannons opened fire, and a volley of bronze, iron, and steel went flying at the apes. We managed to sink all their transports, but a few surviving apes reached shore by swimming, and immediately began destroying our cannons. The army rushed forward, and there were just too many blades for the apes to withstand. They fell dead, and we took their weapons and armour, because these were small ones, not the gorillas that were yet to come.

As dawn arose, we saw more ape ships coming at us. As 2 of our 100 cannons had been destroyed, we threw those in the castle cellar and went to work putting up fortifications as the cannons hit the ape boats. Again, the apes that reached shore were killed and stripped of weapons and armour. Near noon, as the fortifications were complete, the third and final wave of Apes came. These were Gorilla giants, who could punch down 10 of our men before being subdued. There were many more boats this time, and some of them reached the shore. A hundred gorillas came at the terrified army of Lumbridge.

They would have ripped us all apart, except for the fact that this battle was taking place in the swamps, and one of them crushed a balrog's den. The balrog incinerated most of the apes and some humans too, because balrogs don't have very good aim. Balrogs are beasts made of fire, and only anti-fire armour can protect you. The balrog traveled over the water, as balrogs can fly, and it set fire to the ape ships, which sunk before reaching land. The balrog also did a thorough job of killing the survivors too.

We built the balrog a new den, a real lair, as a gift of thank-you. We managed to communicate with it through Sedridor of Wizard's Tower, who speaks Balrog.

The festivities came on for days, the citizens returned, the army was disbanded, and Lumbridge returned to its former state, except for the balrog, which was a new ally to the sleepy trade city, and served as a source of happy and joyous natural fireworks.


	2. Al Kharid

_**The RuneWorld Chronicles**_

_**The Kharidian Adventure**_

After the rather unusual incident with the apes and the wild balrog, I journeyed to the nearby city of Al Kharid. It was named after El Kharrid, who was the first of the old desert nomads to travel up north and establish a permanent settlement on the edge of the desert. Al Kharid was hot, but it wasn't humid, which made the temperature bearable. On the way there, I passed a toll gate, all proceeds going to the Al Kharid Tax Fund. I used some of my money here, saving the rest for food and water to drink later. That is, maybe. Al Kharid has a reputation for being a city of master pickpockets, which makes most people avoid it. They normally only rob the snotty miners coming from the scorpion mines with tons of loot; and the miners deserve it too, go there yourself and take a look at how noob-like and demented they are… Anyway, after reaching the palace, Osman, the BlackOne, was waiting outside. He is reputed to be the leader of the thieves. Anyway, he was holding a very strange curved sword, very vicious-looking and mean. I suspected the blade could cut through my body like a hot knife through cheese, because it seemed to be made of a Rune/Dragon combo. He told me to wait here, as Al Kharid was in need of an adventurer. He came back a few minutes later, with the Al Kharid Dueling team. Normally they were snottier than the miners, always bragging about their accomplishments and nearly always exaggerating them. Now they were worried, because a Dust Demon had invaded the duel arena, and, obviously, none of them could even scratch it. Osman offered me the skimitar he was holding, and told me that I could use it to kill the Demon, and I could keep it afterward. I accepted, and we agreed that I should set off tomorrow. My payment was to be the skimitar, free passage through the toll gate, and 5000 coins. I had never before had 5000 coins, and I was eager to set off. I asked him if the demons were weakened by night. His response:

"Don't try it. They get stronger the darker it is, being descendants of the balrogs of the ancient times. They had a small amount of fire magic, and nobody messes with fire magic." Osman informed me.

That afternoon, I gathered a band of followers from the nearby place guards, since tomorrow was Thursday, and, as we all know, Thursday is a holy day. I also sent word to Lumbridge to get a few guards from there too. The next day, after a rather restless night, my band of followers was assembled. They numbered as such: 7 Al Kharid elite Warriors, level 65, 5

Al Kharid elite guards, level 54, 3 Al Kharid warriors, level 40, and 10 Lumbridge elite warriors, also level 65. I thought that they would destroy the demon for me, as there were more of them than there were of me. I, as you might want to know, am level 70, 18 levels below the demon. We would all have to work together, and we prayed to Saradomin on our way there, to wish us good luck and to make up for missing Holy Thursday. I didn't really worry about the demon, my new skimitar felt lovely in my hand, and I thought I was invincible with it. It struck me that my adventure was turning out just like the ones on the television. –Note: I am aware that there are no TVs in RuneScape, but, for the storyline, I improvised a bit. - I didn't know if that was good or bad, but I knew that television always had happy endings, so I thought this should turn out ok. As we reached the gates of the arena, we didn't see the normal hustle and bustle of the different adventurers and Dueling teams, instead we saw that the lobby was in ruins, Fadli the banker had fled with the rest of the bank branch to next the mine, and even one arena wall was torn down. I suddenly felt a lot more respect for the creature we were facing. Luckily, the one thing that was not in ruins was the altar. We recharged our prayer, and Saradomin's strength flowed through us as we walked through the ruins.

After an hour of walking around the now ruined arena, we were confused to find no sign of the demon, except for the obvious destruction. Then one of us came up with an idea.

"The demon knows there is more than one of us. He wants us to go into the tournament rooms to battle him in multiway combat!" One of the smarter Elite warriors spoke up.

"He's right. We must go down into the High Level Tournament Rooms." I told the band. We went back to the lobby and down the staircase to the Tournament Arena. It was there that we saw it for the first time. I knew it was the demon because of the red eyes, otherwise we couldn't see a thing. Those eyes…

Finally someone lit a lantern, illuminated the room, and the battle…begun? Sitting on the floor was a possessed Chihuahua. All of us burst out laughing as we saw the pathetic thing look up at us in surprise. It leaped, and it leaped farther than Chihuahuas normally can. It ht my chest, knocked the wind out of me, and I sat unconscious for the rest of the battle.

Finally, after the battle was over and the Chihuahua was hung from the ceiling, someone bothered to wake me up.

Turns out that thingy WAS the demon. The demons are made of dust, which means they have no real form. In this case, it possessed the Chihuahua, and the Chihuahua had destroyed the whole arena in a panic before the demon got control. We had managed to subdue it with some snacks, e.g. Balrog chow chunks, Ye Olde Lasagna, Chihuahua brand scented flowers, and that kind of thing.

We went back to Al Kharid, after finally getting the demon out by putting the Chihuahua in water, and spearing the demon. I decided to keep the Chihuahua as my pet, and I named him Dusty, after he rolled around in the dust al the way back to AL Kharid. I stayed in the Palace a few more days, and then went off on my way to another adventure, with Dusty by my side.


End file.
